


Once a King, Always a King

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Crowley nearly unconscious outside the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a King, Always a King

Sam was _scared_.

Sam Winchester was never scared; he had faced demons, angels,  monsters, watched everyone he loved die- especially his brother- and he was never scared.

Scratch that. Sam was t _errified_.

He had seen Crowley fight before, and the man was a powerhouse. Now, here he was, little more than crumpled limbs and a ruined suit. _He's a demon, a demon, the kind of thing that ruined your life and killed your fiancee_.

Crowley's eyebrow twitches, and Sam kneels in front of him, _oh God, he's alive_.

"Crowley? Crowley, hey, wake up." he prompts, propping up his head, checking his nonexistent pulse.

The blue eyes flick open. One of them has a broken blood vessel. "Moose?" he asks, voice rough like sandpaper, like fire.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asks. Dean and he let the demon go less than a week ago, and now he shows up at the bunker while Cas is on a food run. Sam doesn't want to think about how dangerous it is that a man like Crowley remembers where the bunker is.

He inhales laboredly, a rattle in his lungs. "You don't want to know the kinds of monsters at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. 'd make your hair curl."

Sam realizes he's still holding the demon's wrist, and lets go quickly. "Why were you at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Oh, moose," he says, pausing to retch blood into his sleeve, his other arm clutching his abdomen, "got to leave something to the imagination."

Sam gathers the demon up in his arms, and carries him into the Men of Letters' bunker. Crowley yowls in indignant pain, but fuck if Sam can leave the poor guy to drown on his own blood on his doorstep. He sets him on the dining table, and grabs the first-aid kit from the kitchen, trying not to think about the kind of thing that could do this to the King of Hell.

Well, ex-King.

...

Fuck it, he'll always be King.


End file.
